


万圣节之后

by Nora_chi



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora_chi/pseuds/Nora_chi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho在Teresa的万圣节派对上认识了一个小可爱。其实我就是想让他们玩儿Cosplay XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	万圣节之后

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Post-Halloween Lovin'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734244) by [jenuinelyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenuinelyy/pseuds/jenuinelyy). 



远处传来恼人的嬉笑声。Minho迷迷糊糊地翻了个身，呻吟着把脸埋进枕头里。吵闹声越来越近，进了屋，上了床，“It’s Beginning to Look a lot like Christmas”在他耳边嘹亮地响起。  
“卧……槽……”Minho呻吟着把脸埋得更深，“Frypan，把它关掉！”  
“起床，过节呢！”  
“昨天。才是。万圣节。”Minho头疼得不想多说一个字，把Frypan的播放器从耳边推开。  
“不管，你别想阻止我！”Frypan欢乐地飞出房门。Minho抡起恐龙玩具扔向他，但他立刻后悔了，宿醉后的脑袋疼得他想撞墙。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊……”Minho呻吟着躺回温暖的被窝里，捂着脑袋缩成一团。  
几分钟的安宁之后，有人在他耳边说：“嘿大懒虫，太阳照屁股啦！”  
“你不是我妈，Newt。今天星期六，我没别的事儿要做。”  
“你昨晚可不是这么说的。”  
“我特么看起来像是会记得我昨晚说了啥么？！”  
“不。所以你让我提醒你，你约了那个谁要去干个什么事儿。”  
床上那一团继续缩了几秒钟。  
“卧槽！”Minho坐起身跳下床冲进浴室。Newt淡定地跟着他，倚在门框上说：“生命中有我，你是何等荣幸。”  
“闭嘴，我要迟到了。” Minho边刷牙边含糊地说，同时脱衣准备淋浴。  
Newt轻笑：“冷静，Minny，现在才十一点半。”  
Minho转身看着他，拽过他的手臂就扭过来看他的腕表。  
“嗷嗷嗷疼——”  
“哦，呼……”Minho松了口气，露出了他标志性的微笑，说道：“谢啦混蛋！现在我要洗澡啦！”然后对着Newt甩上了浴室门。  
“说真的……”Newt叹了口气，边吼边走出Minho的房间：“Frypan在做松饼呢，晚了就没啦！”  
“谢啦老妈！”Minho答道。

尽管Minho刚醒来时头疼得不行，但他冲了会儿澡就感觉好多了。他早上向来比较精神，醉酒后也一直恢复得很快。他边搓澡边试图回忆昨晚发生了什么。

=====================================================

Newt退后了一步，然后再一次伸手做着调整。Minho傻站着翻了个白眼。  
“别弄啦，Newt，我确定没人会掏出一把直尺量这对翅膀是不是水平。”  
Newt无视他，看着他骄傲地说：“好了，美如画。”  
“再问一遍，你是谁来着？”Minho挑着眉说。  
“阿波罗。这还用问？！”Newt觉得举了举手中纸板竖琴，感觉不能再明显了。  
“噢，对，当然。艺术、知识之神，象征 _阳刚之美_ 。非常合理。”Minho吃笑着念着维基的介绍。  
“你有意见？！”Newt高声回击。  
突然吵闹声从Newt身后的走廊传来。“嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷！前方高能预警！”Frypan（他其实叫Sigmund可没人这么叫他）走进来，托加外披着件红色外套，手里端着一个金色塑料红酒杯。Alby跟在他身后，穿着一件更长的长袍，束了条紫色的腰带，头顶戴着金色的橄榄编制的皇冠，手里拿着闪电标志的纸板权杖。  
他说：“嘿，你看上去真美，Minho。”  
“再问一遍，为什么田径队选了希腊神话主题？”Minho抱怨着。  
“因为这衣服比较露肉。”Frypan对此非常满意。  
“你再这么吃下去可就没肉可露了。”Minho吐槽道。  
“嘿！小心我泼你一身红酒！”  
“你泼不到我，我是神使赫尔墨斯，我跑得快！”  
“我们该走了。”Alby对Newt说，决定无视这两个中二小朋友。  
“等下，我去拿我做的培根卷。”Frypan说着冲进厨房。  
“真不敢相信你做菜了。你知道超市有卖熟食的吧？”Minho叹了口气，检查自己有带手机和钱包。  
“对啊，反正大家都会喝得醉醺醺的，没人会吃的出来。”Newt看了看手机上的时间。  
从厨房传来Frypan的吼声：“你们这些混蛋给我尊重食物！”  
“同志们我们 **马上出发** ！”Alby在公寓门口吼道。有时他觉得自己一点队长的尊严都没有。  
“来啦， _宙斯_ ，急啥呀！”Minho回吼道。

=====================================================

他们涌进屋子。“哇哦这地方真棒！”Minho惊喜地说。  
“Brenda的叔叔是什么科技研发的天才。他可有钱了！”Alby解释道。  
Frypan说：“怪不得她总是一副觉得自己很牛逼的样子。”  
Newt低声抱怨着：“真不知道Teresa怎么和她是朋友……”  
“Teresa好像不觉得什么， Brenda在她身边会收敛一些。”Minho解释道。  
屋里音乐开得很响，已经至少有一百人，什么打扮都有，从吸血鬼到性感兔女郎到SWAT特警队，多多少少都露着些肉。  
“嘿兄弟们！”其他田径队队员走向他们，所有人都穿着托加。他们大笑着干了几杯。他们的出现赢得了一些女孩的欢呼尖叫。Minho看向Frypan，两人心领神会地笑了笑。噢耶，这将是一个很棒的夜晚。  
Alby似乎对这不感兴趣。他转身看向背对着他的Newt，搭着他的肩说：“我去拿杯喝的，你要什么？”  
“我随便啦什么都行。”Newt答道。Alby捏了捏他的肩膀走向了厨房。  
“我得去把这些培根卷放好，免得被别人抢光了。”Frypan说道，端着满满一盘食物跟上Alby，凑在他耳边调侃了一句什么，Alby回了他一个肘击。  
“他们不是本来就要被吃掉的么？”Minho疑惑地说，跟着他们进了厨房，桌上放着几瓶苏打、烈酒和二十几瓶红酒。  
Alby倒了些苏打和伏特加，又拿了个杯子倒了些红酒和橙汁。Frypan站在他身边笑着摇了摇头。Alby知道Newt喜欢甜酒。  
Minho给自己倒了一点威士忌，转身回去的时候却撞上了身后的人，手里的酒洒了两人一身。

=====================================================

“卧槽，真对不起。”他刚撞上的墙开口说话了。  
“哦，没事儿，没洒到太多。”Thomas说道，抬头看向那个正在找纸巾的男孩，注意力立刻被他露出的上身肌肉和手臂吸引了。 _超级好看的手臂……_  
“哇唔，你简直就像希腊男神。” _天哪Thomas，你还能更蠢一点嘛……_  
“噢是啊是啊，赫尔姆斯也不知道啥来着。给你。”男孩递给他一张纸巾。  
“谢谢。”Thomas擦了擦自己的蓝色卫衣，然后戴上了帽子，伸手检查他的蓝色耳朵还乖乖地立着，以及他的蓝色运动裤和红色跑鞋还干净。  
“索尼克？”  
“什么？”  
“你的打扮，刺猬索尼克。”  
“啊对，我表姐给我做的耳朵。这就是个玩笑啦，因为我没进田径队。”  
“真的？我就在田——”  
“Thomas，找到你啦！”  
“嘿Terry！”Thomas冲着Teresa笑着，她走进厨房勾上了他的肩膀。她穿着赞爆了的猫女紧身装，像极了Anne Hathaway。  
“噢，Minho，你在这儿呀！玩儿得还开心吗？”  
“要是多几瓶威士忌就好啦。”  
“噢真受不了你。”她翻了翻白眼，随后淘气地凑近他低声说：“我和Brenda正打算一会儿溜进她叔叔的书房偷点儿干货。”  
“听上去不错。”Minho冲她笑了笑。 _Thomas想：哦不，他真帅！_  
“顺便介绍一下，这是我表弟Thomas。他这学期转来我们学校，昨天终于租到自己的房间了。”  
“那太好了。很高兴认识你Thomas，我叫Minho。”Minho伸手。  
“很高兴认识你！”Thomas回答得有些太大声了。“我是说我以前见过你但你懂得。恩。”Thomas紧张地唠叨着，握了握Minho的手。  
“看起来你在相貌上继承了优良基因嘛，不像她。”Minho朝Teresa指了指，讽刺地说道。  
Teresa推了Minho说：“哈哈，去你的。”然后她注意到了什么，叹了口气：“唉，Brenda要带着一个可怜的新生离开，我很快回来。”她匆忙走向客厅。  
“所以……”Thomas的注意力又回到了男孩充满戏谑的双眼， _天哪他真的好帅……_  
“你以前见过我？”Minho问道，眼里满是笑意。  
Thomas盯着他的手 _（天哪他的手也超级好看的……）_ 抿了口酒：“哦对，去竞选田径队的时候。那个，我没有跟踪你哦，我就是注意到你在操场另一边热身。也不是我特意找你或者什么就是远远地注意到你啦因为，好吧我最好闭嘴……马上。”Thomas转身看向桌子，笨手笨脚地找了个杯子，假装看有什么好喝的。  
“嘿，给你。”Minho从Thomas的手里拿过杯子，倒了些龙舌兰和柠檬水，加了些冰块，递给他。“谢谢。”  
“你看上去不太自在。”  
“嗯，我以前没参加过大学派对。去过一次但他们只有难喝的伏特加和可乐。”  
“是啊，不过这算是比较高端的大学派对了。居然还有柠檬水卧槽！”  
Thomas笑着抿了口，“嗯，这真好喝，谢谢。”  
“所以，菜鸟，你怎么没进田径队？索尼克年纪太大啦？”  
Thomas开玩笑地朝他胸口来了一拳，Minho笑得更欢了。

=====================================================

Minho边啃着他的南瓜松饼边回忆着之后发生了什么。他记得和Thomas在厨房里聊体育和九十年代电子游戏聊得很开心，喝得更醉，一次又一次地碰到他，Teresa回来之后又喝了三四杯烈酒，跳得满脸通红，偷偷默默地（其实很吵）溜进Brenda叔叔的书房偷威士忌却听见他正好从书橱后走出来。他们逃了出来，蠢蠢地大笑着，然后继续尽情跳舞然后……他清醒了一些，Thomas仍然醉醺醺的。他的手臂环着自己的脖子，靠的很近，火热的呼吸缠着自己，说道……“我。的。天。”  
Minho回过神来，皱着眉头，嘴里还含着半块松饼。他的三个室友都看着他。他把嘴里的松饼咽了下去，看了看他们问道：“怎么了？”  
“Minho喜欢上了个小男孩~”Frypan欢乐地唱道。  
“噢给我闭嘴。”Minho恼火地又叉了一块松饼塞进嘴里。  
“哦哦哦哦哦是昨晚那个男孩么？”  
“那个没进田径队的？”Newt问。  
“对，助理教练说他问题太多，体型也不够好。”Alby说。  
“哼，那个蠢货才不懂什么体型呢。”Minho抗议道，他的队员又开始冲着他“Yoooooo”了。  
“又怎么了？！”  
“你在维护他。”Frypan简直就是在尖叫。Minho不懂他哪里坏掉了。虽然他一向到了节日休假就兴奋过度。“真可爱。”  
“对啊，而且 _他_ 很可爱。”Newt插嘴道。  
“好吧，好吧，他是 _有点_ 可爱。”  
“有点？”Alby笑着说：“你俩一晚上都在跳舞。”  
“好吧，他 _非常_ 可爱，满意了？这算啥，我们变成那种谈论暗恋对象的好基友了嘛？”  
“你今天要干嘛？”Alby无视他的反抗。  
“我答应帮他一起搬家。”  
大家又“Yoooooo”了起来，Alby拍了下他的背。Minho拼命往嘴里塞松饼，抓起衣服就往外跑。

然后他想到了个好主意。他探头看着Alby的眼睛，眼神似乎在说“你自找的兄弟”，然后一本正经地说：“嘿Newton，你知道么，Albert六个月前就爱上你了。”金发男孩脸红了，睁大了眼睛看向Alby，而Alby整个人都呆住了，看上去又气急败坏又不知所措。  
Frypan紧张地看了看他们俩，起身抓了他的钥匙吼道：“嘿Minho，你这个小婊砸，别把我扔在这！”


End file.
